


Diaper Duty

by Kanarek13



Category: Minions (2015), White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally has a way to get back at Neal. Of course, Neal has a way to make it less painful, at least for himself :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaper Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> For [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/)**leesa_perrie** who prompted me with WC and Minions :D I admit my first idea was to have Peter do the diaper duty but I know Leesa has a soft spot for our pretty boy :D Many hugs to you, my friend :D I hope this little treat will bring a smile to your face :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jvf0wz6hyg5p03o/diaper%20duty.png?dl=0)  



End file.
